The Anomaly League
by MellarkEverdeen
Summary: Katniss and Prim are anomalies. And where are anomalies sent? To train together in a League unknown to the world, to make good use of their special abilities, to be sent on missions all over, doing things that humans cannot. They have lots to learn and understand, while juggling peers and school hierarchy. There's Peeta! Give it a read! It's like X-Men marrying the Hunger Games!


_**My first Hunger Games fanfic, a cross between X-Men and the Hunger Games, but not really a crossover, since there will be no X-Men characters. Copyrights go to Suzanne Collins and Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. I own nothing that they do! Anyway, I'm quite excited about this story because I'll commit myself to finish it definitely. Enjoy the first chapter!**_

_**Oh and don't worry, I'll bring Peeta into the story in the next chapter. I wanted to make the Main characters Katniss And Peeta, but there's a lot of characters, so they'll be the more prominent ones.**_

I checked my bag to see if there was anything I missed. Mother assured me that at the school they would provide food for the day, or at least the morning and afternoon. It was far away, and Prim and I had to walk the distance, so I packed a few berries we could nibble on the way. I took a look at myself in the mirror. Camouflage pants and a fitting black V-neck three-quarter-sleeves, and black sneakers. I thought it was fine for school.

"Prim! Are you ready?" I asked, not turning around to look at her. She mumbled a 'yes', or it was an 'almost'. She was very upset. We had to give up Lady, her pet goat, because we were in the worst situation we've ever been in since our father died. I can't hunt anymore because they've started keep the fence charged for 24 hours and Peacekeepers have been monitoring the area as well. Prim was crying all over her pink sundress all morning because of Lady. She was talking to Lady last night before the farmers from District 10 came to take her.

Thats right, she was _talking_ to Lady. Its the strangest thing I've ever seen. Prim can actually communicate with animals. I didn't believe her until three years ago, when she convinced me by making the next-door neighbour's dogs do silly things, like pick up flower-pots with their jaws and place them in order. It was totally bizarre, and I thought it would be better if no-one knew about Prim's abilities. Which is a shame, because Prim could be perhaps the most useful person in District 10, which is based on livestock. We haven't told Mother, but somehow, I'm pretty sure she knows. The loving way she looks at Prim when she talks to animals, at first glance it just looks like she's talking to them, when she's actually making conversation with them. There's a big difference there. Its not as if I think she prefers Prim over me, however, it might as well be like that, given the way she speaks to Prim and treats her more like a baby than she ever did with me. And I am grateful for that. My mother just sat near the window, staring out like usual.

Then there's my power. I've never really used it. I can wield fire. And I can bring the room temperatures up. And melt anything. Basically, anything to do with heat. I discovered my power on a winter evening, four years ago, when it was very, very cold. It was the first winter without our father. We were sitting in different corners of our living room, huddled up in blankets. It was such a sorry sight. There was no proper firewood, just some pieces of a bark and a few brances sitting in the fireplace. And there was a blizzard. I was so angry about many things that night. My father's death, the stupid cold winter, the fact that we were just about providing for ourselves by then, because we had already spent the money from the tiny compensation package we received for our father's death. I stared at the fireplace, daring it to ignite right there. I concentrated and willed it childishly to start burning, and suddenly, a small trail of smoke evaporated from the wood. No one except me noticed. I concentrated again, much harder this time, and right then, the wood caught on fire. Prim and my mother were turned the other way, and they didn't notice until they heard the crackle from the branches snapping in the fire a few seconds later. They looked shocked, and turned to me, and I returned them that look. No one asked questions. We huddled up around the fire, and warmed ourselves. Since then, we've never had a cold winter. I trained myself to create fire in my hands by thinking it, to warm up a cold room, to even put out a fire by commanding it in my head. It was as if the fire was mine to control, mine to manipulate, mine forever. There was a time when I even set my whole body on fire, but it didn't hurt me. I was like a giant flame on a candle. It didn't fry my hair or my clothes either. I can even blow fire, like one of those mythical muttations I cannot remember the name of. My mother, Prim, Greasy Sae and the Mayor know about my powers. I used to know the Mayor's daughter, Madge, very well, until she switched schools long ago. I had no other friends.

"Katniss, they'll be ready for you. I think you and Prim should go now, or you may be late", my mother said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Mmmph", I mumbled back. I checked my watch. 7:30. The walk was rather long, from what my other told me. If we left now, we'd reach at 8:30, and we were due at 8:45. It was our mother's idea to send us to a different school. She said they would give us breakfast and lunch, and a good education, and it was cheap. And had longer school hours, 9:00 to 5:00. I guess she just wanted us out of the house, and wanted us to have a guaranteed meal. We weren't even in that bad of a situation, but she insisted. I didn't argue. If I can't hunt, what am I really good for around District 12?

"Katniss, c-c-could we meet Lady someday? W-When I'm older? P-Please?" Prim stammered as she choked up again with tears. I sighed. I almost felt like crying too. Lady meant everything to Prim, and Prim meant everything to me. I bent down and hugged Prim, and then cupped her face.

"Prim, I promise I'll get back Lady for you in a few years, when we're out of school. Till then, Lady is making other people happy, and Lady is happy with other goats. Remember, she's only 4. She'll live for another good 10 or 15 years. We will see her, I promise", I said to Prim, hoping it was enough to cheer her up. Since I promised her, I'm sure we'll see Lady again. If they don't cut her up, that is. Its unlikely they will though, the farmer was a good friend of my fathers'.

We all stepped out of the house with our bags, and Prim went and hugged my mother tightly and they both said 'I love you' at the same time, like always. Mother smiled and looked extremely pained at the same time. I was about to ask her why, but it's a look I see very often on her face, so I dropped the question. Strangely, my mother came up to me and hugged me too. This show of affection between my mother and me is rare. Has been since my father died. I hugged her back gently, and then my mother said,

'Katniss, I love you. Take care of Prim.' Now I was so confused, I almost dropped my bag.

'Why are you acting as if we're leaving forever? We'll be back tonight, right?' I asked, suddenly thinking the school had something to do with her behaviour.

She nodded her head and gave me that pained smile again.

"I just meant that you two must stick together there. A new school is..." she choked up again. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"We'll see you, mother. Goodbye", I said, before taking Prim's hand in mine and walking towards the desert.

"Are we there yet?" Prim asked for the umpteenth time.

We had been walking for very long now across a desert. Sand dunes below us, the blazing sun above us. There was nothing I could do about sunlight. It wasn't as if I could cool bodies, my powers, sadly, didn't work that way. I stopped and pulled out the water thermos and handed it to Prim. I saw that we were close, because we reached one of those, "You are now entering 'The League'" signs. I even squinted to see that there was a wall that stretched from horizon to horizon, not so far off.

"Prim, we're almost there. Lets set for a small jog, eh?" I asked her, already bouncing on my feet. She wiped her mouth and nodded. We set off and within a few minutes, we were less than a 100 yards from the school. Or should I say castle? The gate was like a black, shiny wall with no opening and you couldn't see beyond it, stretching from horizon to horizon like I saw earlier. It was at least 30 feet tall. I looked to either side, and I went off for as far as I could see. Behind the wall was a building that also stretched to as far as the wall on both sides, and was much, much taller. I wonder how anyone could pass through this, but then I remember that there weren't any roads around here. I realize I should have been more skeptical of the location, but no one wants to question two free and guaranteed meals.

We walked the remaining distance, and we stopped in front of the gate, which had a tiny glass window at eye-level, and a button. I looked at myself in the reflective black surface of the gate. Prim impulsively jabbed the button three times, and we heard a buzz. I glared at her, and she just shrugged with exasperation from the heat. Someone opened the slide behind the glass window, and said, "Everdeen's?" It was a male voice, and we nodded. I guess they really were expecting us. The male checked his watch and said, "You're a mite early, but that's good. Hold on two seconds, I'll open the gates." We stood there awkwardly as the male opened the gate. The black gates parted, but rather than opening inward, they sort of slid to the sides. We walked inside and the gates closed behind us. I noticed there was a canopy of shiny black sheets above us. The male who welcomed us in walked to us and said, "Welcome, Everdeen's! My name is Finnick Odair, and I'll help you get settled." He wore a light-blue half-sleeve and brown shorts. He was a little taller than me, slightly better built, had lovely bronze hair, and smelled of chlorine water, the type you have in pools. Even his hair was a little messed up, as if he got out of a pool recently. He walked us through a couple of small halls that had steel walls, and every few seconds, something that smelled like medicine sprayed on us from vents on the sides.

"Don't mind that, its just to disinfect you from any possible germs obtained from the desert. Might I say, you two look lovely", Finnick said, leading us into a room with papers on the desk.

"Thanks", Prim and I said in unison. This boy was certainly a charmer, but something about him made him very down-to-earth. He sat behind the desk and said, "Just fill out these forms here. There was only one chair, which Prim plonked down on, and Finnick got up to let me have his chair. As we filled out the forms, Finnick walked around the room, observing a few pictures of soldiers on the walls, and also talking to us about new admissions and what activities they had. I finished my form quickly to spare Finnick of more polite conversation and handed it to him. Prim was still writing hers.

"Do you work as the one-man welcome committee? Because you seem a little young", I asked him with a smile as I got up and crossed my arms. He laughed and said,

"Yes, I am young, and I'm filling in for the actual one-man welcome committee. Sorry, would you rather a more mature, older man assist you around here?" he asked with seriousness. When he saw the shocked look on my face, he grinned and said,

"Sorry, I'm just kidding. Its true though, that I'm just filling in for someone for the day. There are a few others too, but I was in-charge of the Everdeen's for the day. As soon as Prim"-I nodded to let him know he got our names right, "is done with her form, I'll show you to the new kids assembly. Its 8:30 now, so you'll have to wait 15 minutes for the orientation." As if on cue, Prim handed Finnick the form. He led us out of the steel chambers, and we walked into the school hallway.

It was the largest hall I had ever laid my eyes upon. The ceiling was at least 50 feet high. I looked up and the ceiling was covered with dark pictures of the medieval times. On the sides were dark maroon curtains that were just as high as the ceiling. There would have been no light if there weren't the four large chandeliers on top with glowing lights. It seemed like we were in an evil kings castle, but something made me feel good about it. It was the presence of the lovely curtains perhaps. I'm not so fond of sunlight, and now I won't have to see it for long hours of the day. Finnick was less chatty as we walked through the hall. Prim walked a little ahead of us, noticing the drawings of animals on the walls, which were also a dark colour.

"You like to swim?" I asked Finnick. He smiled differently at me this time, as if he was surprised by my question.

"Yes. I'm an excellent swimmer. How did you know?"

"Well, you smell like chlorine, and your hair's a little messed up, and you have those wrinkly things on your hands that you get from being in water too long. Not rocket science."

He raised one eyebrow at me and I did the same. He raised both eyebrows in surprise, looped his arm through mine as if we were girlfriends and said, "Y'know, I think I'm gonna like you around here, and I don't say that for all people." He beckoned Prim and looped her arm through his other arm. I laughed and said, "Lucky me!" We both burst out in laughter. Prim just groaned.

We reached the end of the hall and it opened out to an identical one, except this hall wasn't empty like the one we just walked through. It had people talking to each other in it, people sitting on the sofas on the side reading, and some people just standing.

"This is the assembly hall. There's a podium up there"-he gestured to a high part of the wall that had a wide and long ledge that could keep about four people standing on it, with a podium-"and that's where the Principal will tell you about this school." Finnick smiled at us and told us to take a seat and read a magazine or interact. He walked off the other end of the hall, and inserted a key card on the right of the door, and walked into the next room. Why did he need a key card to go to the other room?

I walked around a bit while Prim talked to a dark-skinned girl on the sofa. I could see that they look a lot like each other. Perhaps not by their appearance, Prim's a blonde, the girl is a brunette. Prim has pale skin, and the girl is slightly darker than me. But they both have a look of innocence, purity, sincerity, and caring. They'll definitely be friends. I looked around, and it seemed that everyone was jittery about their first day. They glanced everywhere, not knowing this place. I seated myself on a chair next to this boy who looked paler than the white forms I was filling. A voice boomed from the podium, and everyone froze.

"Hello, new students!" Up on the podium, was a man with a grey crew-cut, and a woman with purple long hair. The man grinned as everyone sat in their places a stared up.

"Welcome, to the Anomaly League!"

_**Thanks for reading y'all! I'll write as often as twice a week, or once a week, not later. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, and review please, they're like motivation biscuits! Thanks again, and tune in soon, bye!**_


End file.
